


Conills, maleïts conills

by Patatachan



Category: The Favourite (2018)
Genre: F/F, sé que sona estrany
Language: Català
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-27 00:50:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17756648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patatachan/pseuds/Patatachan
Summary: No puc ser l'única persona que veia l'odi entre aquestes dues com una obsessió, molt poc sana, de l'una amb l'altra.El final de la pel·lícula i els sentiments més profunds de l'Abigail revisitats des de la perspectiva d'algú que shipeja massa i en direccions inesperades i estranyes.





	Conills, maleïts conills

**Author's Note:**

> Entenc que la idea d'aquestes dues juntes sigui estranya i en fi, tampoc és que explori això exactament, però ei, si la idea us sembla massa anada de l'olla ho entenc i us convido a no llegir això.

El primer cop que la va veure va pensar que representava tot allò que volia aconseguir en aquella vida. Sense saber-ho, des d'aquell instant en que es va mostrar amb aquells robes brutes davant la seva presència, els seus destins s'havien lligat per sempre i el que encara era pitjor, la seva subjectivitat sempre aniria vinculada a la seva. Ja no es pensaria a si mateixa sense relacionar-se amb aquella projecció. El contrast de les seves robes, enfangades i pulcres, pobres i cares, pèrdua i poder, quedaria gravat a foc per sempre en la ment de l'Abigail.

Però pensar en foc sempre li feia pensar en aquell altre foc. Aquell que havia estat l'únic testimoni d'aquella llàgrima furtiva que mai s'atreviria a confessar. Era difícil explicar perquè havia caigut aquella endimoniada traint-la, demostrant-li que hi havia quelcom que encara no havia estat capaç d'entendre, que probablement no entendria mai.

Però havent guanyat, amb ella tan lluny, què importava? Què importava que l'enyorés? Què importava que la vida a la cort se li fes terriblement avorrida? Què importava que fins i tot en els intents de posar gelós al seu marit només sentís repugnància, cap a ella, cap a ell, cap a tothom... Què importava que hagués de servir a la reina, amb aquells conills repugnants voltant per allà mentre li donava el seu cos i ignorava el que estava passant? Què importava, al cap i a la fi, si quan volia ignorar que estava amb ella recordava les lliçons de tir al colom i gairebé s'excitava de pensar en aquella dona apuntant-li amb aquella arma? O almenys l'excitava més que aquell tros d'imbècil al que, de tant en tant, es dignava a tocar fins que el feia ejacular.

Però l'Abigail havia guanyat la partida, per què havia de preocupar-se per aquella dona?

I tanmateix, retornava una vegada i una altra a aquells dies que havien passat juntes. D'alguna manera aquell moment en el que havien viscut com a mentora i alumna, aquella excitació constant en la que havia viscut pensant en estratègies per tal de superar-la, de derrotar-la, d'expulsar-la d'aquell espai que volia que esdevingués només per a ella, en acabar-se, l'havien fet submergir-se en una voràgine d'ensopiment i de plaers buits de sentit. Havia d'estar contenta, ho havia aconseguit, la seva posició era immillorable i tanmateix...

Tanmateix, el cert és que de tant en tant anava a descarregar certa ira interna que no sabia com deixar anar ni quin origen tenia en contra d'aquells coloms... També els conills li feien venir ganes de sang, però què hi podia fer? Aquella reina cada cop més estúpida els adorava i eren el seu únic consol. I tot i que sovint pensava que tenia el control de tota aquella situació, el cert és que de tant en tant s'adonava que la seva situació era precària. Al cap i a la fi qui li assegurava que aquella vella i grassa desesperada no moriria dintre de poc? I si no moria, qui li assegurava que no aparegués una joveneta que fos més del gust de sa majestat?

Tanmateix, cada cop era més fàcil deixar d'estar en aquell estat d'alerta permanent. Des que s'havia encarregat de fer-la desaparèixer de la cort era més fàcil respirar tranquil·la i alhora semblava que no valia gaire la pena continuar fent-ho.

 

Conills. Massa conills. Tot de conills. Nyam, nyam. No són bufons? Mira com se'ls mouen les galtes quan mengen. Una vegada i una altra. Empassen. Nyam, nyam. No et venen ganes de matar-los? De xafar-los amb aquestes sabates delicades? De destrossar-los pel coll, si se'n pot dir així. Directament. Amb la sabata delicada. _Són vulnerables al teu peu, no creus?_ “Teu”. Qui sóc? Qui m'està parlant així? Ets tu? Tu que has envaït la meva ment fins a aquest punt? Ja no sóc “jo”? He estat “jo” algun cop? Des que amb aquelles robes brutes vaig coincidir amb tu en aquella habitació vam passar a ser un nosaltres escindit? O com funciona això?

En qualsevol cas, tot plegat, fa massa voltes. El món gira, que diuen. I aquest món, o almenys aquesta gàbia particular, està plena de conills. _Potser l'alcohol no era la millor opció, saps?_ Mai has tingut raó, si algun cop la vas tenir ja no importa. Qui resta aquí sóc jo. Deixa'm. _I tanmateix la meva veu no la controlo jo, saps?_ He dit que em deixis.

Conills, per què hi ha tants conills? Qui ha donat permís perquè n'hi hagi tants? Vaig ser jo? Recordo que tu els odiaves i... En fi, no puc fer una altra cosa que odiar-los, com a ella, com a tu, com al món. Què em queda? Beure? Llegir? Aquell sofà era tot el que em quedava. Oh sofà! Oh! _Què estàs fent? Et relaxes? Potser si et relaxes acabaràs com jo?_ No, t'he dit que callis, qui t'ha donat permís? _Tu mateixa, estimada._ Maleït sia! Penso destrossar-lo! Ho destrossaré tot i tu... Tu especialment maleït conill.

—Abigail, vine ara mateix.

La reina cridava, la reina deia... Així que... En fi, m'hauria vist? Probablement així que... En fi, els maleïts conills. Sempre el mateix. Què em quedava fer? Sotmetre'm a ella, com sempre. Tanmateix, el fer-ho de forma tan explícita, el fer-ho de forma tan directa... Què en pensaries tu exactament? T'havia tocat fer-ho? Probablement.

Mai ho sabria i em preguntava què estaves fent mentre jo estava envoltada de conills amb aquells moviments insistents, una vegada i una altra, a les cames. Què estaves fent? M'imaginava que no hauries caigut tan baix i alhora t'havia guanyat.

En moments com aquells una es preguntava si havia guanyat. Si hi havia quelcom a guanyar. Si el fet que s'hagués anat no seria una derrota.

Conills, maleïts conills.

 

 

 


End file.
